


奎顺/圆顺 短打一发完

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 有那么一点点点点spanking





	奎顺/圆顺 短打一发完

有那么一点点点点spanking

 

金珉奎靠坐在墙边的矮柜上，看着刚从浴室里钻出来不知道被里面的全圆佑怎么调戏了一番从脸蛋到脚趾都透着粉嘟嘟的权顺荣撅着嘴委委屈屈的跑到自己怀里求安慰，哥哥肉肉的手掌环过自己的腰际在光裸的后背上乱摸，被浴室里那位哥哥吹的蓬松干爽的头发丝也在胸口前面乱蹭一气，柔软粉嫩的舌尖在紧实饱满的肌肉上又舔又吸的，完全就像一只需要被宠爱的欲求不满的小动物。  
“哥，”金珉奎被权顺荣蹭的心猿意马，也等不及全圆佑洗完澡出来就想偷跑，“我们今天试试新姿势好不好？”  
对于好奇的双子座来说，一切带新的字眼都对他有着十足的吸引力，他听话的环住金珉奎的脖颈，等待弟弟下一步的指引。金珉奎看到权顺荣这一副任君采撷的样子感觉自己勃发的下身更加难耐了，他托起权顺荣的一条腿，另一只手伸到后面去摸哥哥的后穴，里面已经湿湿软软的吸着自己的手指，便把另一条腿也搭到自己胳膊上，哥哥柔韧的身体就向自己完全的打开了。  
金珉奎停下手里的动作静静地欣赏着这样的权顺荣，露骨的视线一寸一寸的从皮肤上逡巡着扫过，看的权顺荣觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了，他主动的挺腰拿自己的阴茎去碰触金珉奎的，看着两个人龟头上渗出来的体液交融在一起缓缓从柱身上滑下，难耐的低低呻吟起来。  
金珉奎终于遂了他的愿，托着他的臀瓣将自己的硬挺钉进了权顺荣湿热的体内，不给权顺荣任何的适应的时间就快速的抽动着腰身在哥哥身体里大肆鞑伐起来，每一次都精准的撞在那块柔软的凸起上，权顺荣感觉自己就像狂风巨浪中的一艘小船一样随着金珉奎难以自持的顶弄起伏，他低声尖叫着收紧臀部想远离那灭顶的快感，却被金珉奎狠狠的按住被进去的更深。金珉奎低下头去吸吮哥哥的脖颈，权顺荣一边爽的打颤一边抬起头来方便金珉奎的舔弄，渐入佳境的他也开始主动晃动起腰身，在金珉奎顶上来的时候狠狠的坐下去，碰撞出两人更加强烈的呻吟。  
金珉奎一秒都没有停下来的猛烈攻击很快就让权顺荣尖叫着颤抖着射了金珉奎一胸口，难以餍足的小仓鼠很快就又在金珉奎身上  
又亲又啃的，直到被身后不知道什么时候出现的全圆佑突然袭击才打了一个冷颤停了下来。他扭回头去找全圆佑索吻，全圆佑冰凉的手顺着他的尾椎骨摸上来，滑到胸前去揉捏他因为高潮而硬挺起来的乳尖。权顺荣一边和全圆佑接吻一边粘粘乎乎的抱怨全圆佑怎么泡了澡身体还这么凉丝丝的，“这不是等着你给我捂热的么”另一只一直在权顺荣穴口打转的手指就做势要插进已经被金珉奎填的满满当当的内里。权顺荣惊叫着逃离这只魔爪，声音都吓得带了哭腔，“圆佑不要!真的会坏掉的呜呜呜……”  
看到小仓鼠受惊的模样坏心的全圆佑才满足的笑着跪在了两个人的身前，他伸手去打开权顺荣紧致的臀瓣，柔软的舌灵活的舔弄着金珉奎饱满的睾丸，没有完全插到权顺荣身体里的根部，用牙齿拉扯着那里杂乱的毛发，甚至将舌尖顺着金珉奎的阴茎探到权顺荣的内里，听到头顶上一个低沉一个高昂的呻吟都变的更加失控。

全圆佑又再次站起来，隔着权顺荣去亲金珉奎，金珉奎便听话的将自己的性器从权顺荣身体里抽出来，毕竟是自己偷跑在先，要是再占着权顺荣不放估计明天倒霉的就是自己的屁股。“我们珉奎健身效果还是很显著的嘛……力气变的很大了呢”全圆佑将自己的胳膊也从权顺荣的腿窝下面穿过到金珉奎身后去扣住他的腰身，把权顺荣的身体撑的更高了一些，权顺荣也配合的翘高了臀部方便全圆佑的进入，全圆佑和急性子的金珉奎又不一样，明明知道权顺荣已经准备好让自己插进去，但就是不再有下一步动作，“呜呜呜……圆佑你进来......顺荣想要你呜呜呜”撒娇的小仓鼠只能自己晃动着臀部想让全圆佑去碰可以让他发出甜腻喘息的地方，却没有想到屁股被全圆佑打了一巴掌。  
“叫我的名字。”全圆佑偏偏这时候起了捉弄权顺荣的心思，起身离开去他们的玩具柜里拿来一柄皮质手拍，每次用它的时候权顺荣总会发出甜甜的带着哭腔的拖长了声音的呻吟，这次也不例外，全圆佑刚拍打了一下权顺荣就哼哼唧唧的扭动起来，“圆佑......”他扭回头用湿漉漉的眼神看着全圆佑，殷红的舌尖也伸出来打着圈儿，全圆佑抓着他的脖子和他接吻，手里的皮拍又毫不留情的拍击了好几下，白嫩的臀部迅速的泛起了红潮，小仓鼠灵动的舌头在他口腔里毫无规律的舔吻着，发出叽叽咕咕的水声。  
金珉奎也忍不住伸手去重重揉捏哥哥泛红的大腿根，权顺荣在双重攻击下一会儿嗲嗲的叫着圆佑一会儿又腻腻歪歪的叫珉奎，一会儿又说全圆佑右边打得太痛了左边也想要，全圆佑终于忍不住将手拍随手扔到一边，狠狠的将早就坚硬的性器撞进了权顺荣的身体里。三个人毫无缝隙的紧贴在一起，权顺荣的性器和金珉奎的摩擦在一起，被腾出手来的全圆佑握住底端的小球揉动挤压着，三个人一起攀上了快感的顶峰。


End file.
